To the Stars
by glenncoco4
Summary: Deeks' past comes back to haunt him when Kensi finds out about it.


_A/N: The Ms have it!_

* * *

She leisurely makes her way back into the living room after taking her bath. Expecting to see her husband on the couch watching the game where she left him, she's surprised when she's met with a silent and seemingly empty house.

Just as she's about to call for him, she hears the faint call of her name leave his lips. Following the sound of his voice, she walks through the mud room and opens the door to the garage.

"Baby, what are you-" She stops abruptly when her eyes meet his. She doesn't think she could be more in love with him than she is right now because standing in the middle of their garage next to a red Renault Type CB Coupe de Ville is her husband, wearing a black blazer, loose white shirt, brown corduroys and tan suspenders. His hair's straightened and parted just like he said he did when he performed. But what she wasn't expecting was his clean shaven face. _God I love this man. _

Seeing as though she's just as hot and bothered as before, he opens the door, stretching out his hand for his wife to take.

The heat that's pooling in her stomach is nothing new when it comes to him but something about him fulfilling one of her fantasies adds an extra little flame to her fire. Taking his hand, the spark as their skin touches sends a shock wave through their bodies.

When she lets down the window, wrapping her arms around his neck he smiles at the permeating smell of her body wash and the soft touch of her skin. "Where to Miss?"

Resting her chin on his shoulder, she whispers, brushing her lips against his ear letting out an extra heavy sigh. "To the stars!"

Before he can say anything else, she takes hold of his arms and drags him through the opening into the passenger car.

She undoes her bathrobe, leaving him gobsmacked just like every time before. His eyes go soft when he takes in her bare form. Leaning over, he bring his lips to her pert nipple as one of his hands finds its home, massaging her other breast.

Running her fingers through his hair as his lips shift to her other nipple, she lets out a soft moan. "Marty."

He smiles at the soft wimpier she lets out when his lips leave their place on her breast. "What, you're not gonna call me Jack?"

Taking hold of his suspenders and pulling them off his shoulders, she shakes her head. "Definitely not. You're so much better than Jack Dawson."

"So does this mean I can't show you how to spit?" He gives her that grin that dare she say it, makes her wet at least 80% of the time.

A smile graces her face at how far into character he's going for her. She knows he loves her. Of course she knows, but this is a whole new level. Bringing her lips to his, she slips her tongue into his mouth as it begins to duel with his. "How about instead you show me how you can make me cum over and over again with that huge cock of yours?"

"Fuck, Kens." His eyes roll back when her hand slips into his boxers and grasp on to his throbbing member.

"Yes, baby?"

"I really love you."

"I really love you, too. But you're wearing too many clothes." His pants are halfway off when she lifts his shirt up over his head.

Once his boxers are removed, he lays his precious bride on the seat, lips not leaving one another as he spreads her legs. He takes ahold of his shaft, rubbing his tip across her folds, coating it with her juices.

When he feels that she's ready, he slides his member into her tight opening making them moan into each other's mouths and sending them to the stars.

* * *

They're wrapped up in each other in the back seat of the car, windows so fogged up from their body heat that they could be considered tinted.

She runs her fingers through his blonde locks as his head rests on her chest both trying to catch their breath. "So I have to ask. How did you get your hands on a car like this?"

He places a kiss to her nipple because really, he can't ever get enough of her. "Well I was talking to Sam-"

"Wait, you told Sam about this?''

"No. Hell no. I just asked him if he knew where I could rent an old car because it was on your bucket list to drive one up the coast."

"Ahh."

"Yeah, and then he mentioned Catherine had a lot of connections. And before you ask, yes, I think there's something going on there."

"You saw that, too?"

He scoots up, bringing his lips to hers. "Uh huh."

The desire in her eyes ever so present. Thankful for this man of hers and the things he does for her. "So you did all this for me?"

"Hey, what my baby wants. My baby gets."

Pulling back, she looks into those cerulean blues that sends electricity through her body every time."Even if you don't necessarily want to do it?"

His eyes darken at the depth of love he can see shining in hers. "Even then."

Their lips come together once again. Flesh to flesh.

They say Jack and Rose may have had the greatest love story there ever was, but clearly they didn't know about Kensi and Marty.


End file.
